Gimme Jelly
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Di Perjalanan hidup Jeno yang menginjak usia 19 tahun tak pernah dirasanya seberat ini. Bukan karena karirnya sebagai artis papan atas di Negeri Ginseng melainkan rintangan terberatnya menjadi kekasih dari seorang Huang Renjun, Laki-laki manis yang dapat memikat siapapun. NCT DREAM; NoRen JenRen Jeno x Renjun BxB Yaoi!


_Gimme Jelly_

_Jeno x Renjun_

_NCT DREAM_

Di Perjalanan hidup Jeno yang menginjak usia 19 tahun tak pernah dirasanya seberat ini. Bukan karena karirnya sebagai artis papan atas di Negeri Ginseng melainkan rintangan terberatnya menjadi kekasih dari seorang Huang Renjun, Laki-laki manis yang dapat memikat siapapun.

_BxB! Yaoi_

* * *

Apa sesulit itu mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat cantik?

Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak. Tapi seharusnya bersyukur bukan? Mendapatkan kekasih yang cantik terlebih ia pun memilih untuk mengikat hubungan denganmu.

Tetapi...

Hal berbeda dirasakan oleh Jeno. Seorang remaja tanggung kelahiran Korea 19 tahun lalu dan kini menjadi salah satu anggota _boygroup_ terkenal bernama NCT Dream. Sesungguhnya Jeno amat senang menjalin hubungan dengan sesama anggota grupnya selama dua tahun ke belakang. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia dilanda rasa cemas dan kesal ketika menyangkut kekasihnya yang cantik.

Kenapa kesal?

Itu semua karena seorang Huang Renjun.

Iya kekasihnya adalah Huang Renjun. Pemuda asal Tiongkok yang dalam masa pertumbuhannya terus bertambah manis. Paras menarik dengan kulit putih bersih juga mata beningnya yang selalu berkilau menjadi daya tarik kuat membawa orang lain serta _fans_ untuk mengaguminya.

Tidak hanya orang lain dan _fans_nya sendiri tetapi juga kawan-kawan se-grupnya terkadang menunjukkan ketertarikkan pada Renjun. Yang mana membuat jeno jadi kesal.

Dia tahu Renjun itu sangat manis nan cantik bahkan Jeno mengakuinya di depan publik baru-baru ini_-_meski ia sudah setuju dari dulu Renjun memang cantik. Jeno bangga akan kecantikan Renjun yang sepertinya mengalahkan Dewi Aprhodite sekali pun. Tetapi Renjun menjadi magnet yang kuat tidak hanya untuk _fans_ tapi juga teman se-grupnya sendiri sampai mendekati Renjun. Walau mereka tahu Jeno lah yang sekarang menyandang status kekasih Renjun.

Seakan tidak peduli, baik Jaemin, Mark, Jisung atau bahkan Haechan tampaknya terbiasa bebas mendekati bahkan melakukan _skinship_ dengan Renjun.

Kalian tahu, Jeno ini sudah berapa kali menghadang tangan-tangan nakal yang suka ingin menyentuh miliknya.

Mereka tidak jera. Lihat saja!

Tapi jangan terlalu dilihat. Apalagi kalian yang merasa dominan, haram hukumnya!

Di depan matanya, ia melihat Haechan memancing Renjun untuk melakukan aksi yang dipinta oleh para _fans_. Saat _Vlive_ berlangsung, sepertinya NCTzen mengirimkan komentar meminta Haechan untuk mencium Renjun. Haechan sendiri yang membacakan komentar tersebut dan Renjun menanggapinya dengan sedikit bersandar pada Jisung sembari mencondongkan badannya ke arah Haechan.

Renjun kelihatan tertarik dengan komentar _fans_.

Dan sebelum apa yang diminta _fans_ terjadi, Jeno segera mengingat apa yang dikatakan Renjun sewaktu mereka _On_-_air_ di radio, "aku pikir kalian berdua sudah sepakat hanya akan berpegangann tangan saja." Seusai mengatakan itu, Jeno mencolek pinggang Renjun untuk kembali di tempatnya.

Ada lagi.

Jeno hanya senang menggoda dan sedikit bermain-main dengan Mark hyung. Lagipula ia juga percaya kalau Mark hyung tidak akan macam-macam dengan Renjunnya. Tapi sekarang Jeno rasanya ingin menolak percaya pada Mark.

Hyungnya itu mengelus rambut pirang kesukaan Jeno secara terang-terangan di saat ia juga ada di sebelah mereka!

Begitu juga saat _Dream show_ berlangsung, semua member terfokus menyanyikan lagu mereka 'dear dream' namun di sela-sela _refrain_ lagu, Mark merangkul Renjun untuk di dekatnya.

Tapi yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah Na Jaemin. Mengapa Jaemin?

Kalau boleh dibilang meski jeno saat ini menjadi pacar Renjun tapi pemuda bersurai _soft_ pink itu seolah tak menganggapnya. Jaemin bisa melakukan _skinship_ dengan seenaknya pada Renjun.

Jadi menurutnya Jaemin adalah _rival_ terkuatnya untuk saat ini.

Jeno ingat waktu itu, saat melihat lagi video mereka yang sedang melakukan _photoshoot _untuk We Go Up. Tangan Jaemin dengan kurang ajarnya menepuk salah satu bagian tubuh Renjun yang menjadi favorit Jeno. Iya! Pantat indah Renjun di tepuk begitu saja dan Renjun menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil.

Hati Jeno merasa terbakar saat mengetahuinya. Setiap kali ia menemukan member lain melakukan _skinship_ dengan Renjunnya, Jeno tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kecemburuannya bahkan menghalau Renjun untuk bersebelahan dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya Jeno tidak ingin terlihat begitu posesif tetapi Renjun juga sepertiya tidak menyadari tangan-tangan buas yang ingin membawanya. Haruskah Jeno mengurung renjun untuknya sendiri?

Tidak. Jeno akan terlihat sekali posesif jika seperti itu.

Pernah suatu hari Jeno menanyakan pada Renjun tentang dia menyadari atau tidak kalau ada maksud lain dari member yang mendekatinya.

"Renjunie?"

"Hmm..."

"Injun~ lihat aku..." Jeno kembali menggulingkan badannya ke sisi lain demi melihat Renjun lebih jelas. Mereka berdua tengah berada di satu ranjang -milik Renjun- namun sedari tadi Renjun tampak asik dengan _handphone_nya.

"Ada apa sih Jeno?" Renjun menggerutu. Ia melepas pandangannya dari _handphone_ lalu melihat Jeno yang menyengir padanya.

"Kamu sibuk! Aku dicuekkin." _Well_ Jeno ini memang tipe yang manja sekali jika sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Kalian pernah melihat Jeno melakukan aegyo? Iya Jeno pernah aegyo sampai Renjun gemas dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Aegyo yang kali ini, Jeno tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya so imut di hadapan Renjun, membuat hati renjun sedikit luluh. "Oke-oke. Jadi Jenoku ada apa?"

"Kamu sadar gak, kalau yang lain tuh suka dekat-dekat kamu,"

"Yang lain? Maksud kamu siapa?"

Jeno menghela napasnya dan tersenyum masam. 'Renjun sendiri juga tidak yakin tahu siapa yang suka mendekatinya...' Jika dipikir-pikir walau _image innocent-boy_ memang pemberian dari perusahaan, Jeno yakin Renjun memang polos dalam artian lain. "Jaemin, Mark hyung sama Haechan. Aku rasa mereka terlalu dekat banget sama kamu akhir-akhir ini."

"Kamu rasa?"

Jeno mengangguk cepat. Mengkonfirmasi hal yang ia curigai.

"Perasaan kamu aja kali!" Renjun berujar dengan entengnya. Seolah baginya tidak ada masalah serius. Namun berbeda dengan Jeno, yang digadang-gadang sebagai _visual_ NCT Dream ini malah semakin yakin jikalau Renjunnya benar-benar tidak sadar. Bahwa perhatian yang diberikan member lain padanya terselip perasaan khusus. Sepertinya.

"Renjun..." jeno memanggil lagi kekasihnya. Renjun melirik Jeno yang entah mengapa suaranya sesaat terasa menyeramkan. Ia merasa nadanya datar dan sedikit terkesan suram keluar dari bibir tebal Jeno.

"I_-_iya Jeno?"

Jeno membenarkan duduknya. Dalam sekejap mata, _eye-smile_ yang selalu terpatri di wajah tampan jeno menghilang begitu saja. Datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, kosong menatap Renjun.

Renjun menunggu Jeno mengucapkan kata-katanya tapi yang didapati hanya keheningan ketika netra setajam elang itu mulai menyipit ke arahnya. Tanpa bisa Renjun cerna perlakuan apa yang didapatkan ketika dalam hitungan detik Jeno telah mendorongnya terbaring dengan posisi pemuda itu di atasnya. Kedua tangannya dicengkram erat di sisi kiri dan kanan namun yang bisa Renjun perhatikan hanya kedua mata Jeno menatap lurus padanya.

"Renjun...,"

Suara _husky_ yang Renjun dengar membuatnya meremang. Gelombang gema yang serak meraup jangkauan panjang di seluruh tubuhnya sampai-sampai terus menciptakan gemetar kecil.

Renjun bukannya telat sadar saat ini Jeno sedang dalam mode yang seperti apa tetapi untuk menghentikan itu pula ia tidak sanggup. Renjun tidak sanggup melepas atau memberontak. Tatapan matanya terkunci pada sorot mata Jeno yang menghipnotisnya.

"Renjun..., I wish you realize how i can't stand for everyone who trying to get close with you," bisiknya pelan tepat di daun telinga Renjun.

Mata Renjun terbelalak begitu kulit telinganya yang rapuh dikecup basah. Tubuhnya terasa gamang lantaran elektrik mengejutkan dari sentuhan Jeno yang mulai menjalari pipi kanan. Seperti tak menyisakan satu tempat yang pemuda itu jelajahi hingga bertemu bibir pinkish nan mungil.

Tak butuh nol koma satu per sekian detik, bahkan di saat napasnya yang tertahan belum kembali berhembus, gumpalan kenyal yang lain sudah mengulum bibir Renjun lebih cepat.

Jeno bagaikan penjelajah handal. Menyusuri setiap sisi garis pink dengan setiap kecupan dan kuluman menggeledah seisi luar bibir indah Renjun.

"Jen-khn tunggu,"

Renjun hampir tersedak, tanpa aba-aba yang berarti lidah Jeno menerobos celah mulutnya. Mengecap sejauh yang benda lunak itu mampu pada rongga mulut Renjun. Napas pendek-pendek mulai dirasakannya, Renjun memukul dada Jeno -yang sebenarnya mendorong agar berhenti menginvasinya. Namun perlawanan Renjun tak membuahkan pergerakkan apapun pada tubuh besar di atasnya. Jeno tetap menelusuri dan mengecap seluruh manis di wajah Renjun.

Berakhir dengan pasrah. Kini Renjun membiarkan Jeno menggigiti kecil pipi kirinya beserta elusan yang pemuda itu lakukan pada pergelangan tangan yang masih dikuncinya.

"I won't that possessive but can you keep what have been mine for me? I'm jelly," Jeno mengeluh. Yang sedari awal ingin Jeno utarakan hanya tentang kekasihnya yang banyak menarik perhatian orang lain.

Kekehan kecil tidak dapat Renjun tahan lagi, ia menutup mulutnya yang ingin tertawa sementara Jeno semakin merengut sebab itu. Kedua lengan Renjun pun sudah bebas dari belenggu pangeran yang mengekang di atasnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jeno dengan manik menggoda dan kerlingan manis. Renjun sedang menguji Jeno.

"Jadi pangeran Lee ini jelly?"

Jeno mengangguk patuh. Agak menggelikan melihat wajah sangar yang terbiasa mendominasi kini merengut bak adik kecil kehilangan permennya. Renjun menyatukan dahi keduanya, ia beranjak mengangkat punggung barang sebentar saja demi mengecup kerucutan bibir yang menggemaskan.

"I'm yours, always be yours." Ujar Renjun kembali sembari menempatkan kecupan di pucuk hidung Jeno.

"Jangan mudah menerima skinship yang lain,"

"Ya."

"Tolak kalau Jaemin mau pegang-pegang kamu,"

"Ya."

"Apalagi kalau Haechan ngajak yang aneh-aneh, jangan mau!"

"Ya."

"Kalau Mark hyung ngelus kamu, langsung menghindar,"

"Ya."

"Jangan nolak juga kalau sekarang aku mau kamu semalaman,"

"Ya,

Eh...?"

Dan Renjun memekik keras lantaran lampu kamarnya dimatikan, gelap. Beserta beberapa guncangan yang terasa menggerayangi kulit tubuhnya. Dalam euforia tanggung yang ingin Jeno selesaikan, mari biarkan keduanya menikmati gelembung hasrat yang sepertinya akan berlangsung panjang.

.

.

.

끝

.

.

.

_Ini 2nd verse yang mirror oh mirror  
_

_Lagi males buat cover _  
_Jadi_ _biarlah_ _gitu ya wkwk_ _atau ada yang mau_ _donasiin_ _bikin cover HAHA_

_Oh iya_ _ini_ _juga draft buluk yang tadinya_ _cuma_ _buat_ _disimpen_ _aja_  
_Untungnya_ _ga chaptered wkwk_ _soalnya_ _bikin males nunggu_ _pasti_

_Jangan lupa review sama favoritenya yaww_

_Sekian_ _dan_ _Terima_ _kasih_


End file.
